


Watching Her Grow

by tobioiisms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioiisms/pseuds/tobioiisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanfiction based on 5 nerds screaming in a kik chat about these two being parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her Grow

It was already bad enough that this dumbass had a horrendous sleep schedule. What made it worse was that Oikawa would blatantly deny it as such, as if Iwaizumi was an idiot and hadn’t watched him since they were kids. It was specifically worse when they were in high school, when Oikawa would sit far too close to the television screen for hours upon end, close enough that your mother would screech at you to move back before you ruined your eyes. He figures that made sense in why Oikawa referred to Iwaizumi as his mother when they were younger, although the entire idea of it was perpetually annoying and was just simply weir though. Welcome to knowing Oikawa Tooru, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t have it any different.

Anyway, it was partially Iwaizumi’s fault as well. He should’ve known that “Don’t worry Iwa-chan, I’ll just go to sleep on the couch!” was the biggest lie to come out of the brunet’s mouth, but it seemed like he’d gotten a little soft with punishing Oikawa. Maybe it was because the both of them had an upcoming moment in their life that neither of them expected to happen so soon and together at that. Whatever made them want to adopt a child seemed kind of silly, especially because they’d only been married a short time, they’d only moved in to a new home for a short time, and they’d both just gotten new jobs. It seemed stupid, but sometimes Oikawa could get Iwaizumi to say yes a lot easier than he’d like to admit.

It’s been about two hours since Iwaizumi told Oikawa that he was going to sleep, that he should come to, and the raven male was beginning to grow impatient and frustrated with Oikawa’s disobedience. The worst part was that he wouldn’t tell him what was going on either, just that he had to do something ‘important.’ He thought Oikawa was done obsessing and overworking himself like this, but apparently Iwaizumi was wrong.

Glancing over at the clock he notices that it’s midnight and----oh, hell no. Oikawa has to work at eight in the morning the following day and there’s no way in hell he’s letting Oikawa stay up for another minute. Fingers grip the blanket and pull it off of his frame, the tank top he’s wearing awkwardly twisted from when he was attempting to sleep without Oikawa, and he pads off in an angered manner towards the living room, cool breeze rushing against his bare legs and arms.

He stops when he spots Oikawa staring at the computer screen with absolute determination, but not in the fearful, obsessive manner that he would when they were in high school together. No, this was different. Headphones are plugged in, as per usual, to block out any sort of sound that surrounds him and that includes Iwaizumi. It was unlikely that Oikawa would be able to hear him from there, so it seemed like he’d have to make his move physically and make himself known.

A rough sigh escapes from his lips as he approaches the chair Oikawa is sitting in, fingers absently rubbing into his back to get Oikawa’s attention. He does jump a little, showing that he had certainly been focused, before whipping his head up to focus on Iwaizumi. He pulls his headphones off of his head to stare at Iwaizumi, surprisingly not saying anything just yet.

“What are you doing? I told you to come to bed.”

“I already told you, Iwa-chan! I’ll sleep on the couch,” he protests, fingers still curled around the headphones as he speaks.

“My ass you will, Shittykawa. Get off, you need to sleep.”

“Mean, mean, meaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Iwa-chan is mean!”

Iwaizumi just ignores him and leans down a little to glance at the glowing computer screen, squinting just slightly to adjust his eyes to the words on the screen. Why Oikawa feels the need to zoom out so far confuses him beyond recognition, but it’s something that the brunet has always done and seemingly would always do. It takes a minute for him to focus, but once he does he notes in a flash what he’s looking at. Just as Iwaizumi thought...parenting advice. Parenting advice ‘for dummies’ at that.

“Oikawa,” he starts, using his name instead of just a simple uttering of the crude nicknames he’d used since high school. “Stop worrying about this, alright? You’re not the only one on this, I’ve told you that before, okay?” He leans in for a soft peck against Oikawa’s temple, the gentle, tired Iwaizumi Hajime emerging from the depths. Oikawa liked this Iwaizumi, but he also liked every Iwaizumi.

“Come to bed. I’m serious this time,” he says one more time, gazing at Oikawa with emerald hues that speak wonders. It’s amazing when Iwaizumi can convince him to do just about anything.

“...Alright, Iwa-chan. You’re so mean...” he mutters before turning off the computer screen and sliding out of the chair, making his way down that hallway with Iwaizumi right by his side.

He cuddles comfortably against Iwaizumi that night.

 

* * *

He never thought he’d see the day that he’d be obsessively looking through the computer for information in the same manner that Oikawa had, the same way e had criticized him for. Maybe it was because this was different, because they were solid, concrete worries unlike Oikawa’s worries which they hadn’t even known if they could come true at the time. It might’ve been a silly worry, especially because it wasn’t as if it was a dire crisis but.....

“Daddy! We’re gonna be laaaate...” she whines, strangely reminding him of a certain someone that he knows of. Geez, if she couldn’t be anymore like Oikawa already.

The little girl, Iwaizumi Chou, was cute enough as it was, but apparently not cute enough as she was begging for pigtails for her very first day of kindergarten. Apparently she was going to be extremely into fashion in the same way that Oikawa would be, something that Iwaizumi himself would never understand. Why she was begging for Iwaizumi to do this instead of Oikawa was a miracle, especially because he had to look up how to tie pigtails, which was honestly just embarrassing.

“Daaaaaddyyyyyy,” she whines again, tugging on his pant leg.

“I’m looking, I’m looking!” he says hurriedly, finally finding a reliable link that didn’t have comments about being an absolute imbecile attached to it. He has a feeling Oikawa will go through their search history later on and never let this go. Taking the hair ties from Chou’s hands, he carefully turns her around to watch the screen carefully as he fixes with her hair.

“Iwa-chan, do you really have to look up how to tie pigtails?” he questions as Iwaizumi finishes, to which he covers her ears and tells him ‘Not now, Shittykawa!’

They get in the car and drive her to school, to which Iwaizumi tries his best not to shed tears and still does so anyway. Oikawa notices of course, not forgetting to consistently point it out on the drive home, but somehow manages to avoid mentioning that he was crying even more than Iwaizumi was.

* * *

“Shittykawa, you need to stay in bed!”

Oikawa is pissing him off, especially because the idiot just won’t rest. They’re both off of work that day, which is truthfully a rarity, but it’s just ending in the other becoming irritating, complaining about not being able to take care of Chou. The whole idea of it was ridiculous, especially because it wasn’t as if she was a newborn and it wasn’t as if Iwaizumi wasn’t there. Chou was five, not a baby, and they never had her as a baby. They’d adopted her and it was just convenient that she had looks most similarly to Oikawa’s. Although, she did have his eyes...but that seemed to be about it for his physical gene pool on her. She was definitely Oikawa’s child though, that was for sure.

“But Iwa-chan, you don’t understand! She needs me!”

“She needs you to get better!” he shouts at Oikawa again, crossing his arms against that strong chest, muscles bulging in the process.

Chou approaches the room a few moments later, wide hues focusing on her two parents bickering in their bedroom. She knows that Oikawa is sick, but she doesn’t understand why she won’t take a break! At least she had that common sense instilled into her.

She wanders in and tugs against Iwaizumi’s pant leg as she often did to get her much taller father’s attention, “No more fighting, Daddy.”

Geez, she was just about as easily to obey as Oikawa and sometimes that upset him, but he couldn’t help it. She was cute. Again, Oikawa’s child. He scoops her up into his strong arms and runs his fingers over her head that isn’t covered by pigtails, a soothing action that she liked no matter the circumstance.

“You’re right, Chou. No more fighting,” he says before sending a soft glare towards Oikawa, one that said ‘you better cooperate or I’ll kick your ass.’

He’s glad that Oikawa complies, especially because it seems to make Chou happy as the two of them sit on the bed, the little girl temporarily scrambling out of Iwaizumi’s hands to press against Oikawa’s chest, her lips against his cheek.

“I love you, Papa. You have to get better!” she shouts after her confession, as if commanding him to get better in that moment.

Iwaizumi’s fingers run over her hair once more and she grins up in pride at him, a twinkling smile that’s just so precious it melts his heart. “You stay here with Papa for a minute, alright? I’ll be right back.”

Iwaizumi was only gone for a few moments, just enough time to make microwaved soup (he didn’t want to spend too much time away from the two), before he returns and finds her fast asleep by Oikawa’s side, her tiny hand wrapped around Oikawa’s pointer finger.

* * *

It had been a week since they’d ordered glasses for their squinting daughter of five, but Chou had been acting strange and both of them had noticed it. They hadn’t said anything because they had just assumed she was tired after school and also because she had never been one to keep to herself about her issues, but she had been greatly reserved with whatever this was and neither parent understood it. She seemed to be excited about the glasses, despite how dorky they were, and Iwaizumi figured they made her look cuter. Apparently others didn’t seem to think so.

The raven male is making his way to her school to pick her up when he notices a group crowded around his child and, despite not knowing whether they were friend or foe, the male greatly disliked the scene at hand. It gave him a feeling, one that Iwaizumi was sure he’d never experienced before having Chou in his life. He parks his car, not planning on waiting to see how this played through.

Just as he’s walking up to her, attempting to clear the entire scene of laughter that sounded far too maniacal to be friendly, he hears words come out of his daughter’s mouth that he never would’ve thought to have escaped at such a young age and it definitely shocks him.

“I know it’s hard not to be jealous, especially since you can never be prettier than anyone with that pig face of yours.”

“Iwaizumi Chou!” he shouts at her in scolding, grabbing her arm softly to pull her away from the children at the scene. He couldn’t believe she said something like that. However, Iwaizumi doesn’t pull her far before turning to the now laughing group with a death stare, one that had been given to Oikawa a few times. It certainly showed that the raven male meant business, that he was not going to let anyone mess with his daughter under any circumstance.

Tears are now staining her cheeks and Iwaizumi’s heart sinks to see her like that. He’s never seen her cry like this before and it hurts him a lot, especially because she’d never said anything and now she probably thinks that it’s her fault. Dammit.

“It’s not my fault, Daddy! Those kids keep making fun of my glasses... They say they’re dorky and weird and I look lame in them and it’s mean,” she cries with few hiccups in between, fingers lifting her glasses to rub the tears away from her eyes.

Iwaizumi kneels down and looks at her directly with soft, compassionate eyes. It’s obvious to anyone that can see that he is certainly a caring father beyond all measures. Fingers brush over her hair as he often does with her, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against her forehead. He’s so much more gentle with her than he is with...well, anyone for that matter.

“It’s not your fault, I know. I’m sorry for yelling,” he starts with an apology, reaching himself to wipe some tears from her eyes. It doesn’t take long before a tiny smile comes on her features, showing that she is already beginning to feel better.

“Who taught you to make faces like that, Chou?” he questions, genuinely curious about her answer. Even Oikawa wasn’t that scary, so she certainly must’ve gotten it from someone else.

“Uncle Tobio!” she says with pride, straightening her spine with a small smile on her features. She loves her Uncle Tobio and Uncle Shouyou after all.

“I see....” he says slowly, having difficulty keeping his composure. He really shouldn’t be surprised. “Tell you what, I’ll take you out for ice cream. Just don’t tell Papa, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy!”

She keeps her mouth shut about the entire ordeal.

* * *

“But Iwa-chan, it’s all ruined!”

Honestly, Iwaizumi didn’t have a problem with oversized sweaters, but apparently Oikawa did. About a month ago, the brunet had ordered matching sweaters for the three of them to wear during the Christmas season and they were incredibly festive to say the least. They were almost borderline ugly Christmas sweater festive. Iwaizumi had complained at first, but he’d been outvoted by his now seven year old daughter and his husband so he really didn’t have a choice anymore. Now it seemed like Oikawa was the one with the problem and Iwaizumi and Chou were interested in the sweaters, ugly and oversized or not.

“It’s just an oversized sweater, Oikawa. If you’re that upset, we’ll put them on the snowmen, okay?”

Oikawa is pouting more than their seven year old, which is kind of sad really, but it doesn’t surprise Iwaizumi one single bit. Iwaizumi sets the medium sized box on the ground and opens it up, giving one of the sweater’s to Chou, another to Oikawa, and then he takes one for himself. Chou runs in excitement all the way over to her snowman and tentatively places the sweater over her creation, attempting not to damage it. After all, they had worked quite a bit on their projects.

Tired of seeing Oikawa sulk, he approaches him while Chou is distracted and glances at his own snowman, huffing softly. “I think I’m going to leave the sweater off of mine.”

Blinking in confusion, Oikawa’s eyebrows furrow together as he glances at the muscled male for some sort of confirmation. He wasn’t making any sense. “Why not, Iwa-chan? I thought that’s what we were doing.”

With a soft sigh he pulls the oversized sweater over Oikawa’s head and fits his arms into it before staring at him with an embarrassed gaze, a side of Iwaizumi that was not often present in any form. “It’d look way cuter on you anyway, Shittykawa.”

And with that Iwaizumi moves away to Chou, walking in a rather awkward manner to display his own form of embarrassment. Meanwhile, Oikawa looks like his about to explode, eyes wide, completely red faced, and Chou can only stare in wonder over what’s going on with her Papa.

“What’s wrong with Papa, Daddy?” Chou questions loud enough for the both of them to hear and it doesn’t really help the case.

“Oh, nothing. He’s just really cold, that’s why his face is all red.”

“But he’s wearing your sweater! He shouldn’t be cold, should he?”

“He’s very sensitive,” he says with a light chuckle, sure that Oikawa is seething on the inside.

“Then let’s go inside before Papa freezes to death!”

It isn’t until about ten minutes later that they’re cleaned up and inside and Oikawa notices that she’s yawning quite a bit, more than normal after just being outside for a little bit. Had she not slept well?

“Are you sleepy, sweetheart?” Oikawa questions, using his pet names on Chou, the ones that are suited just for her.

“Yeaaah...” she says slowly, rubbing her eyes just a little, “you and Daddy were screaming a lot last night. It was really hard to sleep....were you having nightmares?”

Almost immediately Oikawa feels that bright burn tinge his cheeks once again and Iwaizumi looks like he’s about to bust a lung from holding in his laughter. Oh, the things their innocent daughter doesn’t know of yet. Truly though, if Iwaizumi had known they were being so loud, he would’ve tried to be more quiet. Then again, it was a lot harder than it looked when he was in such a stage with Oikawa Tooru and he was sure the brunet felt the same.

Chou pads off for a moment to grab a stuffed animal from her room, handing it directly to Oikawa. She ends up telling him to share it with Iwaizumi, that it’ll help them get rid of their nightmares if they sleep with it because it always helps her when she’s scared at night.

To say the least, the two still end up having “nightmares” again that night.

* * *

 

When he first heard that his sixteen year old Chou had her first boyfriend, Iwaizumi thought a vein in his forehead was going to pop. Oikawa had to calm him down that night, reassuring him that it would be fine and there was no reason not to trust their daughter. She was a smart girl and she was raised well, so Iwaizumi had to had faith in that. Still, he couldn’t help his nerves. Oikawa could only attempt to relax him, whispering things at him to make him feel better. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t.

It had just gotten worse as time had gone though, and it wasn’t as if he assumed that Chou had poor taste, but he was protective of his daughter. She was one of the most important people to him and thinking about her getting hurt or some idiot hurting her angered him beyond all measures. Maybe it was a little ridiculous to think that way, or maybe even excessive, but Iwaizumi couldn’t help it. He remembers that he was the same way with Oikawa at first...but that had eventually died down thankfully.

The fateful day that he meets the boy is when Chou invites him over for dinner. Iwaizumi can assume that she referred to Oikawa as the ‘cool’ dad and himself as the overprotective one, the one to avoid, but he silently hopes that she isn’t that way. She never seemed to be the type...so he just hopes his faith in her little girl is strong.

His first impression of the boy, Mitsuo is his first name, is actually rather good. He’s a boy of about average height for a sixteen year old, glasses clad just like his daughter, with black hair that’s swept to the side and is so nice looking it could be comparable to silk. To say the least, he certainly could understand why his daughter found appeal in Mitsuo, he was a handsome fellow.

“Mr. Iwaizumi, sir!” Mitsuo exclaims in suddenly, bowing down at Iwaizumi almost immediately, admittedly shocking the raven male. Oikawa peaks over Iwaizumi’s shoulder in that moment, surprised himself about what was unfolding before his eyes. Truthfully, he’d never thought to have seen someone so polite in his life. He must’ve been nervous.

“Just Iwaizumi is fine,” he says slowly, “and you don’t have to bow. I’m not a military officer.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Oh, and this is Oikawa,” he says while jutting his thumb towards the brunet male behind him.

“It’s nice to meet you, really.”

“Mitsuo!” Chou calls from the stairwell, looking even more beautiful than she normally does, or maybe that’s just Iwaizumi’s gaze in that moment. Selective sight, as Oikawa would call it.

The dinner seemed to be going well for the most part even though Iwaizumi found himself occasionally glaring the boy down. Despite how he had been at the beginning, he was far too close to Chou and it was putting him off in every single form. Truthfully, the raven male just wanted it all to end, but he wasn’t about to upset Chou more than he could just with the glares.

“...Why is he glaring at me? Did I do something wrong?” Mitsuo questions suddenly, causing Oikawa and Chou alike to give him a look. It’s almost like receiving a look from the exact same person at the same time. How ridiculous.

“He’s just nervous, Iwa-chan is!” Oikawa says swiftly, trying to cover for his husband. “He’s not always like this, I promise.”

Despite the looks, Iwaizumi gave Mitsuo a handshake and a soft nod of the head as he departed later that evening. He got off with a soft scolding that night from Oikawa, but all was well from both sides for now.

Admittedly, he did like the boy, but he would never say that out loud. After all, he’d only admitted it to himself. It would take some time for Iwaizumi to admit it.

* * *

It’s years later and Oikawa and Iwaizumi feel like they’re close to burying themselves in their graves. Their daughter was getting married for Christ’s sake and the most insane part of it was that it the same boy they’d met all those years ago. Chou was getting married to her first boyfriend, her only boyfriend, and the best part was that he was perfect for her.

Iwaizumi had been adamant at first about the boy, but he had quickly grown to like him. Mitsuo was going to be an incredible husband to her, as he was already an incredible person. They’d been planning the wedding for months and now that it was finally here, Iwaizumi thought that he was going to burst into flames.

“It’s going to be fine, Iwa-chan. It’s not like we’re never going to see her again, y’know~.”

“Chou is my girl, Oikawa. It’s hard letting her go,” he admits slowly, adjusting his tie with embarrassment while staring at himself in the mirror, Oikawa’s arms wrapped around his waist while the point of his chin presses into his shoulder.

“She’s mine too, Iwa-chan..” he says slowly before huffing softly to turn him around, pressing a soft kiss against Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Go on. You’ve got to walk her. Look for me in the pews.”

And with that Oikawa is off and Iwaizumi doens’t feel anymore relaxed. He stares at himself in the mirror for a few moments longer before turning on his heel to meet his daughter behind closed doors, excitement swelling up in him along with the nerves that he’d been feeling.

It isn’t until he sees her in her dress that he nearly cries, the gown looking absolutely gorgeous on her. It isn’t too puffy and it isn’t too straight, not too much glitter, not too much or anything in fact. It is Chou, the little girl he’d learned to braid for, the little girl he’d carried in his arms everywhere, even when she would hang from him. Chou was his daughter and she looked as beautiful now as she had when he first saw her. It was the same exact feeling, the one that made him absolutely soft. Only two people in this world could make him this soft, and one of them was certainly Chou.

“You look beautiful...” he says in breathlessness, smiling brightly at her. It’s a smile that he doesn’t often show, one that’s reserved for moments like these.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she says, still calling him that after all these years. It was something he’d never grow tired of.

They link arms and Iwaizumi leads her down the isle, nearly shedding tears in that single moment. Oikawa is crying the moment they come out, just in the same was as Chou’s groom, the boy that he’d grown used to after being so reluctant to in the beginning. He was happy he’d given in otherwise he would’ve never been here with her, and he was glad that he stopped worrying so much so that he could loosen up.

Iwaizumi was doing an incredible job holding back his tears, especially due to the fact that he’d cried on her first day of kindergarten. Despite that, the raven male knew that they would come soon and they did. They came when Mitsuo and and Chou climbed into their limo and prepared to depart on their honeymoon. It was something that he never knew would make him cry in the way it did.

“Crying, Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“I love you, Iwa-chan!”

“...Yeah. Love you too, Tooru.”

And he really did, more than he’d ever known. Who else would he have raised a child with?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I'm screaming over this tbh...........idk why I've been so thirsty for iwaoi lately they are just so beautiful


End file.
